


The Tiniest Lifeboat

by SleeplessInGeneral



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst with a Happy Ending, Kindergarten boyfriend, Lifeboat, M/M, Patton deserves to be happy, Patton is having a meltdown and it isn't pretty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessInGeneral/pseuds/SleeplessInGeneral
Summary: Growing up with a brother like his, Logan knew that sometimes, music is the best outlet for one's feelings. He just didn't know Patton could play the piano.





	The Tiniest Lifeboat

**Author's Note:**

> Based on real-life events from yesterday. Not even kidding. That and the fact that I've been looping Lifeboat for hours now.
> 
> I'm so sorry.
> 
> Allons-y!

"I float in a boat, in a raging black ocean, low in the water and nowhere to go..."

Logan had no idea Patton could play the piano. But for the past couple days, it was all he did. Play the piano and sing, sing, sing...

"Cold, clammy and crowded, the people smell desperate, we'll sink any minute, so someone must go... the tiniest lifeboat..."

Logan recognized the song from when Roman played JD in Heathers. It was a year ago. This song - Lifeboat? - was the first song to truly make Patton cry in the show. And it was understandable, the scene in which the song occurred was truly heartbreaking, but... 

"I'm hugging my knees and the captain is pointing, well, who made her captain?! Still, the weakest must go..."

Was there truly a reason for this pure ray of sunshine to sing this song?

"There was a boy I met in kindergarten," Patton sang. This was the other song that made him cry during the show. "He was sweet, he said that I was smart, he was good at sports and people liked him, and at nap time once we shared a mat..."

Lifeboat and Kindergarten Boyfriend. The only two songs Patton sang lately.

Logan could not imagine why Patton would sing these songs. He was the brightest ray of sunshine Logan knew. Might as well have been born from actual sunshine and rainbows, as unrealistic as that idea was. He was always there, with a smile, offering to help... He never asked for help himself.

Then again, Emile used music to express himself for years. So...

Maybe that's why.

"But I believe that any dream worth having is a dream that should not have to end, so I'll build a dream that I can live in, and this time I'm never waking up..."

And besides... and besides. Maybe it was about something completely different.

"We will fly through the dawn to a new kindergarten... where nap time is centuries long..."

The second Patton started playing lifeboat again, Logan decided to go sit down next to him and interrupt. And he knew just the song for it.

"When you walk through a storm, hold your head up high, and don't be afraid of the dark..."

Well, sue him. It was the only song he could play on the piano.

It was only when the song was over when Logan realized Patton was crying. His glasses were covered in tears and he was hiccuping and...

Logan did not know what to do in this situation.

"Is everything okay, Patton?"

"No..." The blonde stood up and wiped his eyes. "Excuse me."

And then ran away.

Something... something was obviously very wrong.

* * *

 

"Please don't leave him alone like that," Emile said - almost screamed, really - the moment Logan described the situation. "I know it may look like the best option but please don't leave him alone like that. Go! Based on what I remember of him from school, make him change into something comfortable, wrap him in a blanket, block anything that might worsen his-"

"Turn the lights off and noise blocking headphones."

"Yes, exactly. Just... just don't let him go any deeper than that. And you owe me a golden lollipop for this." And then, his brother hung up.

"We will fly through the dawn to a new kindergarten..."

Oh no.

"Patton?" Curled up on their bed, crying and screaming. "Honeybee, do you..."

"Lolo, please leave."

"...let's change you into your onesie, and then I'll go make you something to drink."

"Okay..."

* * *

 

When Roman returned to the apartment, he couldn't find either of his roommates. Unusual for the hour, but not too unusual. They were probably asleep.

"I've got a dream, I've a dream!" Patton was singing something new… now that was a bit unusual. "I just want to see the floating lanterns gleam!"

When Roman went to check, Logan immediately shushed him. They were both in their onesies, watching Tangled on Logan's laptop, cuddling…

Just being tooth-achingly sweet.

So he left them alone. He didn't even want to know. When Patton is ready.


End file.
